On occasion, travelers have a need for various computer tools and other implements to address diverse computer situations. For example, business travelers typically use timepieces and writing implements in order to conduct business, for example, in meetings and conferences. Further, business travelers may need eyeglass repair implements in the event that one must repair one's eyeglasses in order to conduct business.
While such implements may typically be small in size for ease of carrying and of use, it is cumbersome to carry multiple individual implements in one's attire and/or carrying cases, particularly in the case of computer tools that can become heavy.
Furthermore, the small size of such implements, when separated, may also cause such tools to be difficult to locate in a carrying case or in one's attire, including one's pockets. Alternatively, multiple implements such as continuity testers have to be safely stored so as not to be broken. However, such connected combinations of individual and disparate implements may be unwieldy to manipulate and store in one's attire or carrying cases.
Compound, multiple function tools having foldable and/or retractable tools are known in the art. Such tools may be pivoted into and out of a predetermined channel within at least one handle of the combination tool for selective use. For example, Leatherman U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,862 describes a pocket multiple tool having an initially folded compact shape which folds out to produce a pair of pliers as well as a nail file, miniature scissors, a permanently magnetized Phillips-type screwdriver, a bottle opener, and small and medium screwdriver bits. Also, Schaub U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,045 describes a modular pocketknife having electronic components such as a display and entry keyboards as well as a radio receiver. McIntosh U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,376 has a multipurpose knife with an attachable flashlight. Also, “SWISS ARMY” knives are available, for example, through catalog sales such as “NORM THOMPSON” which have a combination of golf tools, knife, bottle opener, screwdriver, and removable tweezers and toothpick.
However, although combination tools may provide a variety of different implements, the user is generally limited by the tools that are available from a given combination tool for a primary purpose of the tool. For instance, many of such compounds, multiple function tools are general-purpose tools, primarily adapted for non-business travel, such as camping and hiking and certainly not for computer component use. For example, cutting implements and eating implements are typically provided such as knives and can openers.
Current combination tools do not have the appropriate tools for business travelers who are in the computer repair and network servicing businesses and these do not address the specific needs that may occur to the everyday information technology person.
Further, a business information technology traveler may require such business-oriented implements, but may not have the space on one's person to carry many of such implements. Miniature versions of individual business-oriented implements have the deficiencies described above; that is, such miniature versions may be easy to misplace or lose, and combinations of individual implements may be unwieldy.
Accordingly, there has been a long felt need for business-oriented tools that are sufficiently compact to fit into a briefcase and/or other business travel accessories, such as a purse, a travel bag, a pocket, a glove compartment of a vehicle, a pouch worn about one's waist or other portions of the body,
Current combination tools have not provided such combinations of business-oriented tools in a compact form for carrying within such business travel accessories. A need exists for such small tools.
This tool meets these needs.